


Your New Home?

by forcechokemekylo



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Kidnapping, Weapons, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forcechokemekylo/pseuds/forcechokemekylo
Summary: You've been living in Alexandria for a few months but when things go bad, you find yourself in a place called the Sanctuary.And everything is quite different there than what you're used to.





	1. A Blessing and a Curse

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've attempted fanfic so bear with me (I know it'll probably be a little weird haha)  
> Leave a comment if you liked it, or wish to provide constructive criticism!

**Beeeeep. Beeeeep. Beeeeep. Beeeeep.  
  
  
  
  
** Your arm flops behind your body, hitting the alarm clock to the floor. "Unnnggg..."  _Why do we need alarms during an apocalypse?!?_ You huff and roll over, stretching your arm off the side of the bed, waving your hand around in a lame attempt to find the still beeping clock. Your forefinger finds the snooze button and jabs it.  _Finally._ Silence permeated the room. You rub the sleep from your eyes and yawn.  
  
  
  
**BAM!**  
  
  
  
You practically jumped out of your skin. The loud bang came from outside your door. "Uh... y-yes? Who's there?" Your heart was still pounding in your chest. You heard some shuffling, a quiet "ow" and then the doorknob turned. Olivia grinned sheepishly as she entered the room.

"I'm so sorry for the rude awakening..." she rubbed her knee with her one empty hand. The other hand was holding a small bowl of fresh fruits. "Here! I thought you might want something a little tastier than canned foods." Olivia smiled warmly, reaching out to hand the bowl to you.  
  
You take it, thanking her. "I didn't even know fruits were being grown here." Olivia chuckled.  
  
"Oh yes. I have a little secret fruit garden patch near the pantry. I've managed to grow quite a few different types! Strawberries, rhubard, blackberries..." She trailed off, getting a little embarrassed. "Anyway, you enjoy those," she gestured to the bowl you were holding. "and I'll bring you more in a couple weeks or so." You nodded and smiled. She smiled too then backed out of your room, closing the door behind her.  
  
You placed the bowl on the dresser in your room, taking out a strawberry and popping it in your mouth. It was  _so_ sweet and juicy, almost like... candy. "Mmmm, god I miss candy." you mumbled to yourself. You got dressed in the usual garb: a plaid button-up shirt with a plain tank underneath, some worn out jeans, and a heavy duty pair of leather boots that you were given when you came to Alexandria. You ate another strawberry before heading out the door.  


* * *

  
  
  
"Hey, (Y/N)! Good morning!" Tara yelled from across the street, waving. "Can you come help us put this back upright?" She motioned at the flagpole lying on the ground behind her. Only two other Alexandria residents were with her, struggling to lift it. "We wanted to have our own flag for the community," she grinned and winked.  
  
"Sorry, Tara. I'm supposed to go on a run with Daryl and a some others right now," Your mouth pressed into a line, sympathetically. "I'll help after we get back though!" You waved behind you as you jogged to the vans and Daryl's motorcycle, where all the other residents and Daryl were already waiting for you. "I'll hold you to that!" Tara yelled after you.  
  
You quietly snuck over to the vans, trying not to draw attention to yourself, especially since you were late.  
  
"Ahem," came from behind you. You grimaced and slowly turned around to face Daryl. "We've been waiting on you for fifteen minutes. Why the hell were you given an alarm clock if you weren't going to use it? I don't think you can handle a fuckin' run-" you hurried to cut him off. "No! I'm sorry, I just got caught up with Olivia. I'll be here on time next time, I promise." You didn't want to come off as useless otherwise they might kick you out. Daryl sighed heavily. "Just get in the damn van, I don't care which." He huffed, going to his motorcycle, as you climbed into one of the two vans. "Is everyone here now? Then let's go!" He revved his motorcycle, speeding off. Both vans followed after him.  
  
You begun pulling your hair up with a hair tie from your wrist as another person in the van spoke to you from the driver's seat. "You haven't been on a run yet, have you?" You glanced into the rearview mirror, meeting his eyes. As you finished twisting the hair tie around your ponytail, you replied. "This is my first one... I'm kind of nervous actually." He laughed, which startled you. "Oh don't worry. It's easy as pie. Just don't wander off from the group and you should be fine. And always shout out if you see anything suspicious, like traps," Your eyes widened and he noticed in the rearview mirror, laughing again. "Yeah, one of my buddies - god rest his soul - he got his leg caught in a bear trap once. I don't know what the old man who set it was trying to protect; we never found anything of value. Just his dead body... well not,  _dead_ , but you know... he was a  walker."  
  
The guy in the front passenger seat punched his arm and muttered, "Jacob, you're scaring her. She'll never want to go on a run again." The driver, Jacob, chuckled again.  
  
"That's not even scary! I've seen much worse." He met your eyes again in the mirror, winking. You began feeling anxious.  
  
You cleared your throat. "Uhm... I-I don't even have a gun to protect myself..." A woman sitting in the back of the van with you patted your knee. "You can't have a gun yet until you've been trained. But you  _can_ have a hunting knife," she pulled a large knife from the sheath on her hip, handing it to you by the blade. "just remember: a walker isn't dead until you stab or shoot its brain." You nodded, gently taking the knife. It was heavier than you expected. "I've never formally introduced myself. I'm Laura," she extended her hand for you to shake.  
  
"I'm (Y/N)." You replied, shaking her hand. She pressed her lips into a slight smile and nodded. "...Where are we going to scavenge exactly?"  
  
"There's a little strip center that looked untouched that we saw on the last run. Looked promising; there was a bar and a small grocery store." Laura's eyes twinkled in excitement. "We're probably about 20 minutes away," she said, as she glanced out the front window.  
  
The rest of the ride was filled with small talk, but mostly silence. You gripped the handle of the knife tightly, getting more anxious the closer you got to the strip center.

 

  
Laura suddenly spoke up, "There! That's it!" pointing between Jacob and the front passenger. Jacob beeped his horn, signaling Daryl to pull over. Daryl carefully weaved around debris in the road and parked his motorcycle in a small empty lot. Both vans pulled up next to it and all the passengers hopped out. There were a total of 9 in your group, everyone armed with guns except you. That made you a little uncomfortable.  
  
"'Kay, we're gonna split into groups of three," Daryl instructed as soon as everyone was in a circle around him. "Laura, you'll take these two," he gestured at you and another group member. "Jacob, you and Dean can go with Marcus. I'll take the others with me." Everyone nodded in unison and started to walk off when Daryl spoke again. "Do  _not_ go off on your own, got it?" he growled at you, specifically. You swallowed, feeling your face get hot with embarrassment. You nodded again. He glared at you before ushering his group somewhere else.  
  
"So it looks like they'll search the bar..." Laura said. "How about we go check out the grocery store? The other guys can search the other buildings," She began walking towards a store called Wellert's Grocer. You followed, along with the other guy in your group, the hunting knife tightly in your fist.  
  
As soon as you stepped inside you were astounded. The store really  _was_ untouched. But why? And how?  
  
There was cans upon cans of food lining one shelf, and another was full of crackers and chips. "Jackpot!" Laura chirped. "Grab a shopping cart so you can carry more stuff." She pulled one from the row of carts and headed to the back of the store. "I'll check back here. Holler if you need anything!" She hurried away. The other member of your group cleared his throat.  
  
"Uh, I'm Usari, nice to meet you...?" He didn't know your name so he trailed off.  
  
"(Y/N)," you replied. You both shook hands then proceeded to grab your own carts.  
  
"Ah. Okay. Well, I'll go, uh,  _shop_ over here by the canned foods," He awkwardly grinned and chuckled, then wandered off. You pushed your cart towards a snack aisle, discovering packs of water bottles were also on the aisle as well. You decided to leave those for last as you grabbed boxes of snack cakes and juice bottles. After you had been "shopping" for a little bit you started to feel suspicious.  
  
There's no possible way this whole grocery store had never been ransacked. It's not like this strip center was in a hiding spot; it was kind of out in the open.  
  
But you tossed your suspicions aside once you met back up with your group members. Their carts were filled to the top, just like yours. "This is amazing. We have so much food to bring back!" Laura was practically dancing with happiness. "Let's take all this back to the vans," You and Usari nodded in agreement and all of you headed out the front doors.  
  
When you arrived back at the parking lot, you noticed the other groups had lots of stuff they had found as well. Daryl's group had multiple crates of booze, and even a few extra handguns. The other group had clothing and hardware supplies. Everyone begun loading their goodies into the vans, when you all of a sudden remembered the water bottles you had left behind.  
  
"I just realized I forgot something inside," you spoke, but no one really seemed to hear you while they were trying to strategically place everything in the vans, Tetris-style. You sighed and hurried back to the store. It was a lot quieter inside now that you were the only one in there. You pulled the hunting knife out of the sheath Laura had given you, grabbed another shopping cart, and wheeled it quietly back to the snack aisle.   
  
You had already gotten 3 cases of water bottles into the cart when you heard a small shuffling noise come from a few aisles over. You froze instantly, your heart pounding in your chest. The shuffling sounds got closer and you ducked down behind the cart in a lame attempt to hide.  _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit..._ What if it was walker? You were prepared to kill as a few beads of sweat ran down your temples.  
  
  
  
  
  
"(Y/N). What the  _fuck_ did I tell you about wandering off by yourself?" It was Daryl. You exhaled heavily and slowly rose to your feet. "I  _told_ you fuckin' NOTto, didn't I?" He was pissed.  
  
Your face was red again. "I-I'm sorry... I just-" he interrupted angrily.  
  
"You  _what?_ Wanted to get yourself killed?"He stood with his crossbow hanging at his side. Your eyes flickered to it subconsciously. "I'm not gonna fuckin' kill you if that's what you're thinking. Now explain yourself. You got 10 seconds."  
  
You gulped and stammered. "I-I remembered that I had f-found water bottles and I didn't want them to be left behind..." You rubbed your arm, feeling ashamed. "I tried telling everyone tha-"  
  
" _Speak up_ next time. Fuck, (Y/N)." He huffed, adjusting the crossbow in his hand. "Grab as many cases as you can and let's get the fuck outta here." He stood there, supervising. You grabbed a few more cases, he grabbed another to carry in his hands, and you both left the store, him staying behind you the whole time, muttering about never taking you on a run again.  
  
Everyone else in the group was waiting outside the vans, and sighed a breath a relief collectively when they saw you with Daryl. "Jesus  _Christ_ , (Y/N). You nearly gave me a heart attack," Laura said to you. "Water? Is that what you went back for?" You nodded, still feeling flustered. She grasped your shoulder, empathetically, half smiling.  
  
"Less talking and more leaving." Daryl spat. "It's getting dark." Everyone hurried to place the water cases in the vans and then load themselves inside too.  
  
Daryl rode out in front, waving his hand to motion both drivers to follow him. And like that, you were all heading back to Alexandria.  
  
  
  
  
  
About 10 minutes into the car ride, Daryl pulled over into the grass. Both vans did the same, pulling up behind him in a row. There was a fallen tree in the road about 70 feet ahead. "Shit." He muttered to himself, hurrying to the van right behind him. "It's probably a trap." You watched as everyone in your van had their guns at the ready. You looked down at your hunting knife.  
  
_Never bring a knife to a gun fight_.  
  
"(Y/N), stay here. You'll be safe if you don't leave the van," Laura pat your knee and hopped out the side van door, shutting it behind her, while Jacob and Dean exited through the front doors. You stared through the windshield, your eyes flicking from side to side, looking for threats. You began breathing shakily, gripping the hunting knife so tightly that your knuckles were turning white.  
  
Half of the group went to move the tree while the others stayed on guard, guns aiming all around. The sun was almost all the way down, leaving hardly any light for you to see. You were getting nervous the longer it took them to move the fallen tree. You looked down at the knife again, then heard a loud gunshot, making you jump. You saw walker fell to the ground near the guarding group members, then another gunshot, followed by a second walker crumpling.  
  
Then there was yelling and many more gun shots. Walkers were pouring out of the woods next to your group. You jumped up, but remembered that you were only armed with a knife, and there was at least 4 or 5 dozen walkers. You wouldn't be able to help much, if at all. You sat back down, feeling helpless as you watched Laura, Daryl, and the others struggle to take out the walkers one by one.  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly there was a lot of shuffling sounds outside the van. You tensed up. Everyone in the group was fighting. Maybe it was just a walker outside the van? You decided to leave it alone and let it go by. But then your eye caught a glimpse of something in the right side-view mirror. Something moving more fluidly than how a walker would be.  
  
It was a man. No... it was  _three_ men. Men you didn't recognize.  
  
And they had big guns.  
  
"I know she's in there. I never saw her get out!" You barely heard through the walls of the van. _They're looking for me?!_ Your heart was about to rupture, you thought. You held the knife at arms length away, ready to defend yourself. Your stomach was tossing; you felt as if you might vomit. Your arms and legs were shaking profusely.  
  
Then the van door begun slowly opening. You frantically looked towards your group mates and back at the van door. Every single person in your group was busy taking out walkers, and none of them ever looked back at the van. You were losing the feeling in your hands as the van door fully opened, revealing the three men. They aimed their guns at you. The knife fell from your now numb hands and you tried to scurry over the front seats to escape but two of the men grabbed your legs, yanking you back into their hard, muscled arms.  
  
"Hey, darlin'. You're comin' with us." The one not holding you spoke roughly, an evil grin spreading over his face. The two men that  _were_ holding you gripped you tighter, one of them wrapping his large hand over your mouth. You tried kicking one of them in the balls, your boot nearly making contact before the third man threatened to shoot you. "I don't wanna kill you, little lady. _Negan_ wants you alive." Your eyes widened. _Who?_  
  
  
  
  
The two men holding you started walking with you into a thick grove of trees, while the other -- the leader -- stayed behind, peeking from behind a van at your group. He gave a little signal that they were still taking walkers out, then jogged back to you and the other men. "Come on, let's hurry and go before they notice she's gone. That'll make us take longer." He  whispered. One of the men holding your legs let go to go start their truck. Since your legs were free finally, you seized that moment to kick at the lookout guy, the tip of your boot hitting his thigh  _hard_.  
  
"Shit, girl! What the fuck was that for?!" He leaned up against a tree, rubbing his leg where you kicked him. "Tie her up. I don't want her fighting us the whole way." The man holding you dropped you to the ground, sitting on your torso while he tied your ankles together with his belt, and your wrists with a heavy duty chain. You tried to beat on his back with your bounded fists, but it seemed to do nothing to him. "Fight all you want," the leader snorted at you. "but we've got the guns and you've got  _nada_." He was right. You didn't even have that hunting knife anymore.  
  
"What do you want with me?!" You hissed, feeling a surge of bravery.  
  
" _I_ don't want anything to do with you." The leader laughed. The strong man lifted you up into both of his arms, wrapping his arm under your head to cover your mouth with his hand once more. " _I told you_ that _Negan_ wants you. I don't know why. Who fuckin' cares? We just do what he says." The man carrying you followed the leader to the truck, tossing you in the backseat before he climbed in beside you, balling up a dirty rag and shoving it in your mouth, gagging you. The other men got in the front, with the leader driving. The leader saw you in the rear view mirror, grinned, and chuckled to himself.  
  
"All I know, sugar," he twisted his head to look you in the eyes. "is that Negan's got something  _fun_ planned for you." He laughed loudly, slammed his foot onto the gas pedal, and sped off into the dark. You screamed into the gag, but only muffled sounds came out. "You'd better save your energy, girl. We've got quite a ways to go until we're back at the Sanctuary."


	2. Search Party (short filler chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE THIS SOONER!  
> I'll try super hard to update it more!  
> (this chapter will be short, but Ch 3 will be much longer!)

"We  _need_ to get outta here! We're outnumbered!" Laura screams as more walkers flood the road. The other group members begin to fall back, heading for the vans. "We're just gonna have to find another way back to Alexandria!" As everyone scrambles to enter the vans, Laura makes her way to where you are, or where you're  _supposed_ to be. She realizes the van door is open and gasps, bolting for the van.  
  
"(Y/N)! (Y/N)! Are you oka-" She pauses upon seeing the hunting knife she lent you, laying on the floor of the van. "Oh god. Oh no." Laura covers her mouth in horror. "Daryl! She's gone! (Y/N) is gone! We have to find her!"  
  
Daryl, who was already revving his motorcycle, ready to go, twists his head around. "What do you mean (Y/N)'s gone?!" He jumps off the motorcycle and sprints towards Laura. She holds up the hunting knife.  
  
"There's no blood... but she left this behind. I don't understand! I told her she'd be safe in here!" Laura's almost in tears. Daryl goes to touch her shoulder but then stops suddenly.  
  
"Fuck! Negan!"  
  
"Wh-..what? What does Negan have to do with this?" She wipes the newly forming tears from her eyes.  
  
"I saw someone skulkin' around earlier but we were dealin' with those fuckin' walkers so I didn't have time to check it out. I don't know what Negan wants her for but I sure as hell don't wanna wait to find out." He turns to the other vans. "Change of plans! We're going to the Sanctuary! Negan's got one of ours: (Y/N)!"  
  
Daryl hurries back to his motorcycle and radios to Rick the news. Laura begins a quick investigation around the van and notices large bootprints on the other side of the van about 15 feet away, with long lines in the dirt, as if someone had been dragged momentarily. She followed the bootprints and came up to wide tire marks in the grass. She sighed heavily. "(Y/N), oh please be okay... I should've just given you a gun."


	3. Decisions

You had passed out from exhaustion on the ride to the Sanctuary. Only were you awoken when you were aggressively being torn from the backseat of the truck and onto your feet. You struggled to open your eyes against the blinding spotlights being shone down on you.

“ _Walk_.” One of your kidnappers instructed, shoving his semi-automatic rifle into your spine. You hissed in pain through the gag but began walking nonetheless. Many armed men were standing around, watching your every move. _It’s not like I can do anything…_ One man looked you up and down, grinning. You instantly felt your face get hot and turned away from him to hide your embarrassment.

You were lead into a long hallway with doors on both sides all the way down. They were all closed except one which you noticed was a kitchen, and there were a few people cooking inside. _God, I’m so hungry._ Your stomach growled, empty. The man escorting you laughed.

“Maybe Negan will feed you later,” he chuckled. “…maybe.”

He suddenly walked ahead of you, opening a door to your left. He gestured for you to go inside. You stood in the doorway.

It was _tiny_. And dark and damp. You instinctively began to back up, fearing the worst, but the man shoved you inside and slammed the cell door behind you, locking it. “The big man will be here shortly, girl.” He spoke through the door, he then turned on his heel and walked away, leaving another man to guard the cell.

You were terrified. What would happen to you? Who the hell is Negan? You instantly regretted joining Alexandria. Maybe you wouldn’t be in this predicament if you hadn’t.

Then your mind shot to Laura. She had been so welcoming, so kind. She was the one who talked Rick into letting you in. She was the one who found you bed to sleep on. She was the one who introduced you to everyone so that you wouldn’t be a stranger to them anymore.

Now you missed her. All you wanted now was to get out. But how? You were _still_ gagged, and your wrists were _still_ chained. You began to sob quietly, tilting your head to your shoulder to wipe your tears.  


 

 

 

After some time had passed you heard heavy boot-steps walking towards your cell. The man guarding your cell shuffled over, unlocking it and opening the door. It squealed open loudly to a tall, clean cut, _handsome_ man wearing a leather jacket. He had a white T-shirt underneath, and his right hand, the only gloved hand, loosely held a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire. Your eyes widened at the weapon and you tried to back into a far corner of the cell.

“Aw hell, darlin’. I ain’t gonna hurt ya.” He smiled a pearly white, straight-toothed smile. Then his smile dropped upon seeing you gagged and bound. “Why the hell is she still tied up? I fuckin’ said I wanted to her to be _comfortable_.” The guard apologized profusely. The leather jacket-wearing man slowly stepped inside the cell and pulled out a small knife. Your heart was pounding in your chest.

He crouched down, reaching for the dirty fabric gag wrapped around your head and through your mouth. As he cut the side of it, he spoke. “I truly am sorry for the way my men treated you, darlin’. They get a bit rowdy sometimes,” he winked, the rag falling off.

You spit out the taste of the gag onto the floor. “I don’t think it’s very funny,” You adjusted your wrists, as the chain bounding them was really digging in. The man smiled a little, then directed his attention to the chains.

“Lemme go find the key to these chains, huh? Will that make you feel better?” He stood up and walked out. “Leave the door open, she needs some light in there.” The guard nodded once, looked back at you for a moment, then returned to his original position.  


About two minutes later the tall man returned, key in hand. He unlocked the small padlock on the chain and gently pulled it over your hands onto the floor. “Bet that feels good, don’t it?” He grinned, proud of himself. You quietly thanked him, rubbing your wrists with your fingers. They were almost raw.

He put his hand out for you to grab and helped you to your feet. You were still cautious of him. He put his hand behind your back, guiding you out of the cell. You and him walked through the halls, catching the eyes of nearly everyone.

“Get back to work, this ain’t a fuckin’ circus show!” The man yelled out. Everyone scurried off. “Never any interesting shit going on around here, huh?” He muttered to himself.

He eventually directed you into a room with a bed and two couches. _Is this_ his _room?_

You swallowed hard and the man looked back at you. “Have a seat.” You meekly obeyed, slowly sitting down, images of horrific things that you thought would happen to you racing through your mind. Your stomach felt queasy, yet also starving. The man shut the door but only after shouting down the hall, “Nobody bother me, got it?” That really sent your brain into overdrive. _Oh my god oh my god oh my god…_

He strode past you to a refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. “I’m sure you’re thirsty. Here you go, darlin’.” He twisted open the cap and handed you the bottle. You glanced up at him, gingerly taking the water. “It’s not poisoned... just drink it.” You took a small sip. Then another. And another. Then you chugged the water until over half the bottle was empty, causing you to choke. You coughed hard. The man chuckled, patting you on the back.

After you calmed down a bit he speaks again. “Guess I never properly introduced myself.” He stuck out his gloved hand for you to shake. “My name’s Negan; what’s yours?” You nervously reach your hand out, which he grabs, shaking it. He waits for your reply. “Come on now, darlin’. It’s just a name.”

You swallow. “…(Y/N),” He grins again. God, that smile is so nice.  


“That’s a good girl. Now,” he sits on the couch across from you, leaning back. “you’re probably scared shitless ‘cause you don’t know where you are or _why_ you’re here, right?” He doesn’t wait for an answer; he already knows what it is. “Well, ya see… Rick has been the ultimate _pain_ in my _ass_ for awhile now and I thought it was time to take him down a notch. Or three.” There’s that grin again. “He’s killed many, _many_ of my people so it’s only fuckin’ _fair_ that I take one of his. So, here’s where you come in, darlin’…”

You closed your eyes and swallowed once more. _I don’t want to die, oh god please…_

“I’m gonna make sure ole’ Ricky boy knows you’re here. I’ll only let you go once he’s here and in _my_ hold. I don’t wanna hurt ya, see? I don’t like hurtin’ women. I just need Rick to know that what he’s done,” his voice turns into a deep growl. “is _not o-fucking-kay._ ”

You manage to whisper a, “Please… please don’t hurt Rick…” as you lowered your head, terrified. You’re regretting ever joining Alexandria again. Everyone would be safe if it wasn’t for you.

“Here’s the thing,” Negan slams the barbed wire-covered baseball bat onto the coffee table between you both, making you nearly jump out of your skin. “Rick had it fuckin’ coming. He knew what he was _fuckin_ ’ doing!” Your whole body was shaking. “But,” _But?_ “I think maybe you and I could work out a little deal.”

You looked pleadingly at him. “Anything! I’ll do anything…”

He smirked. “Oh hell, I’m not gonna fuckin’ rape you! What kind of a man do you think I am?” You sighed to yourself, relieved. “I was just gonna ask you to be a Wife. One of _my_ Wives, specifically. Shit.”

“Wh-… a what?”

“I’ve got Wives. Lots of ‘em. They have free roam of the Sanctuary and can do whatever they want, and _I_ can do _them_ whenever _I_ want,” he grins. “They get food, a place to relax… tight, little black dresses…” Negan sucks air through his teeth, eyes closed, then looks to you. He can tell you’re bouncing both plans back and forth in your head.

“Tell ya what,” he begins again. “I’ll give you a few hours to think about it.” He stands up, resting the baseball bat on his shoulder. “Meanwhile, let’s get you some food. I think they’re cookin’ up somethin’ good in the kitchen.” He puts his hand out for you to take. You do, and he helps you to your feet. He opens his room door and ushers you out, his hand on your lower back.

As you both walk out of the room Negan calls out to another man down the hall. “Dwight! Come ‘ere.” The man hurries to him. You notice he has a large burn scar on one side of his face. “Take this young lady to the kitchen and make sure she gets some food. Then let her back into my room. Got it?”

“Yes, Negan.” The man replies with a heavy sigh.

Negan pats him on the shoulder a bit too hard and begins to walk down another hallway. “I’ll be back later, darlin’.” He flashes another smile at you before rounding the corner.

“Let’s go…” Dwight instructs, gesturing for you to follow him. “I was about to go to bed, so hurry it up.” Your pace hastens to match his, but still, all that’s on your mind now is whether to become a Wife to Negan… or to be a pawn in his little cat-and-mouse game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos so far!  
> Every time I get one I smile :)


End file.
